Ask True Rune Bearers Part 2 Dedicated To Hatsu Yukiya! Nyoooo
by Arial Exodus
Summary: Hehehehe, This will make you laughed to death! Dedicated to Hatsu Yukiya Ciaoooooo C'mon,Read it buddy If you don't... i won't give you 5 dollar Hahahahahahaha *Laughing*
1. Introduction

Ask True Rune Bearer Part 2 Dedicated To Hatsu Yukiya!

Ask True Rune Bearer Dedicated To Hatsu Yukiya!

All The True Rune bearers gathering in very large room with Flatscreen TV, Playstation 4,

Big Table, King Size Chair, And...AC!.

Tir: Where are we?

Hugo: Dunno

A boy appear from nowhere with gangnam style music

Riou: Sounds Familiar...

Chris: Oh my God!

Frey: What the heck is it?!

Riou: Probably a crazy freak

Sierra: He look like delicious

Lazlo: Nice clothes...

Lyon: *gasp* Prince stand back!

Jowy:He makes me dizzy

Haswar: My..What a cute boy * hugging him*

Arial:Aww Stop it auntie!

Frey:Hey Hey! She's my auntie!

Arial:Anyway,It's the Beginning of Ask True Rune Bearer Part 2 ! ~

Arial: What are you doing here Auntie Haswar?

Frey: How many time i should tell you Bastard! She's my auntie!

Tir:Yeah that's the pretty boy auntie. at least your auntie is like you...Pretty Boy

Arial :Sorry auntie, you're not True Rune bearers so.. i must ask you to leave...

Haswar: okay * leaving *

Frey: Why you!

Chris: Quiet you.

Arial: Okay this is the new ATRB! you can ask the true rune's bearer abou their live,war,romance, you can ask them to do anything especially to see Hugo licking elephant leg.

Hugo:Hahaha that's funny

Arial: well, let's the first chapter begin! RUNE OF PUNISHMENT! *running*

Lazlo: what?

Arial: *Taking Lazlo Sword* I'm ready for reviewers!

Lazlo: Hey Hey return it to me.

Arial: Nahh! Hey previous author where are you!

HatsuNeru: I'm here!

Tir:For God sake,the author's 2! we'll be tortured to death!

Jowy: God, i want to live better!

Frey: Help Help!

Sierra:Hohoho the cute girl is back

HatsuNeru:*blushing*Thanks Sierra

Lazlo: Now where's the reviewer?

Lyon: this is the first day,everyone didn't know abot this fanfic.

Chris:Yeah that's right

Riou: It's strange.. i don't see that guy

Hugo: Who?

Frey: Luc he should be here he's a baearer of true rune too

Arial: Nahh kinda boring with that guy

HatsuNeru:Agree _

Well,It's done for now. I should looking for the reviews!*Running*

Lazlo: My sword...


	2. The Things Going to Abnormal

Arial: Okay,the first reviewer's my friend in school Inas Imaddinar

Riou:poor guy,he even doesn't have any reviewer from Web

Chris: Arabish Name

Okay,here's the question.

Hehehe I'm kinda excited about this! I love Suikoden!

Jowy: Yeah everybody talk like that

Tir: We're famous

Hugo: That's right

Arial: Famous for licking elephant leg

Hugo: Shut the fuck up!

Anyway,here's my question

*Mysterious Giggle*

Frey: I've a bad felling bout this*sweating*

Frey,d'ya happy being crossdresser?

Tir:HAHAHA!Good question!of course SHE's very happy about it!

Frey: Shut up! im not a crossdresser

For Tir are you bald?why are you always wear that green sucker bandana?

Tir:No! i'm not bald!

Lyon:Show us the proof!

Jowy:Yeah! dont just talk!

Hatsu:Tir...the proof

Tir:...Bastard *Removing his bandana*

Riou:Yuck! what a disgusting hair!

Hugo:Hey that's a worm!and scorpion!oh oh that's elephant leg!

Chris:Are you never using a shampoo?

Arial:Your hair's rotten

Sierra:Disgusting i dont wanna see that...

Frey:The mockers never take a bath

Lyon:It's strange doesn't in toran castle full of water?

Arial:The leader of liberation army's suck

Hatsu:You hide your smell so well

Tir:Shut up! the next question!

Nice Hair Lazlo!

Lazlo:Thanks

Tir:Nice hair huh?

For Hatsu

Why the author always have an incredible power?

Hatsu: You're really want to know huh?well it's add conqueror rune for conquering you victim and blinking rune for teleporting.

Riou:Scary

For Sierra. your attack in Sukoden 2 hit your enemy with 2 blue slash right?How could the blacksmith tempering it?

Riou:yeah,that's strange.

Sierra: That's a magic

Riou:But why do you need blacksmith to sharpen your magic?! do you know,im tempering your weapon cost 60.000 potch!Why don't you just go to Falena and train your magic to Magic Master!

Sierra:Is that too many for you kid?

Riou:Yeah! i can buy 2 dragon armor for that!

Arial:What are you talking about?(Stupid Authors).

Hatsu:Enough!*Mountain Erruption* Next question!

Hahaha i know someone ask this to you Hugo! But your hairs like a chicken butt hahahaha!

Hugo: I don't care what people say

Arial:It's moving.

Lyon:What?

Arial:The upperleft hair like an asshole

Frey:I Swear if wind blowing through Hugo hair,Its like a dancing ass

Lazlo: I can't denying that one

Jowy:Thats true

Hatsu: NEXT!

Lazlo:Why are you screaming in my ear?!

Hatsu:*giggle*I just want to tease you

Lazlo:Ughh

Jowy:She's the Author you can't do anything!

Frey,let's see how long you can hold your breath in Feitas river.

Frey:No way! Feitas river is

deep cold an-

Hatsu:Author magic

Frey: You're gonna burn in hell for this Hat-AAAAHHHHHHH*Gone*

Hatsu:Nowhere to be seen *Overconfident*

Sierra:Great job Hatsu!

Arial,Hugo,Jowy,Riou,Tir : Why are you encouraging her!

Hatsu:You should be like me Arial

Arial:You're Insane

Chris:(Whisper) She's crazy

Hatsu:I can hear what you say miss Darkfollow

Chris:Lightfellow!

Hatsu:Yeah,Whatever.

Lyon:Look like we outta of question.

*Security alarm ringed*

Arial:HOLY SHIT! they found us!

Hatsu:Who?Who?

Arial:FANSGIRL!

*BLAMM*(Sounds of exploding door)

Frey:What's that?!(scared to death)

*the doors broken and a horde of fansgirl coming*

Fansgirl:Lazlo! we love you!

Arial:Everybody!Get ready for Incoming!*wearing valentino rossi helm and jump onto the aquarium)

Hatsu:There's no other way!(Glaring at Riou)

Riou: *Sweatdrops*Whatever you think,it's going to kill me.

Hatsu:But it's saving our life!(Grabbing Riou Clothes and throw him outside)

Riou:You're gonna pay for THAT!

Fansgirl:That's Riou! Riou we love you! *Chasing Riou*

Frey:That's close

Everyone:HOW COULD YOU BACK HERE?!

Frey:I come out from TV

Arial:You're just like Sadako

Lyon:What's that?

Arial:See by yourself

Lyon:Let's see

...

...

(Collapsed)

Frey:What Happen? let's see

...

...

(Collapsed)

Arial:Hehehehe

Arial:Do you want to see it Hatsu?*Giggling*

Hatsu:I wanna see it!

...(Collapsed)

Arial:Hey guys, don't you want to see it?hehehe*Mysterious Smile*

Everyone(Conscious):No,Thanks

Arial:Well no I should go to my neighbour and asking a reviews(Sad Isn't it?)

well,I hope you review something to me Ciao

*Disconnect*


	3. Noooo! Don't do this to me please!

Arial: 5 PM...a bad time to answers reviewers here your swords Lazlo*Handed Over The Sword*

Lazlo:Thanks

Riou:Enough for your silly chitchat let's answer the reviews.

Lyon:The reviews..From facebook called ReoNakata

Tir:Weirdooo again.

Hoi it's my first time in here! hope you don't mind for answering my question.

Arial is my Friend hehehehe~

Frey:Yeah we don't MIND

My first question.

Why in suikoden 4 using rune of punishment, Voice of Death i'm always die! in suikosource it said 10% death to user!

Hatsu:Look like you're really have a bad luck huh?

Lazlo: i don't know...Rune of Punishment sometime drains my life force too many untill i collapsed.

Tir: Cheap Rune

Lazlo:Shut your mouth bloody fool! when i use it everytime, I Nearly death! DEATH!

Tir: That's your problem with that Ass-sucker Rune

Lazlo:...Grrr (Thinking)

Hatsu:Next question

Why the single handed sword only could di 1 hit damage?and Luca Blight does 3 hit damage?

Riou:That King Pig really know how to play.

Hugo:Even Chris couldn't do 3 hit damage

Chris: maybe because he's very obsessed with killing people or his blade really light

Lazlo:If you hit with blade too long,enemy will counter your attack so it's really dangerous to attack 3 times.

Riou:When you got hit by his blade,it feels like your skin burned

Frey: So,basically he's really dangerous huh?

Jowy: When i captured by highland army on the border,when he talk to me... it's feels like your body freezing and couldn't move.

For Riou and Tir: Why Neclord in Suikoden 1 &2 always run when beated?

Arial: Because he's a coward

Riou:Maybe because he's a smart enemy

Tir: when i fight him,in the end when he beated, He running away! that.. that kinda frustating you know! Gahhh!*kicking tv*

Arial:Noooo my previous TV you're gonna pay for breaking my tv!

Tir: How much do you buy that tv

Arial:250.000$ !

Tir: whoops let's see i have..1..2..3.7..16..18.. 2000 potch

Arial:Clean the Bathroom

Tir:We dont have a bathroom!

Arial:I Don't want to know! Clean the bathroom!

Hatsu:Next!

Who is the most idiot on on your Suikoden game?

Arial: Muku Muku I can't stand his stupid style

Hatsu:Maybe Viki she's keep sneezing all the time

Tir:Pahn he's only eat sleep eat sleep but i cant belive he's beat my father

Riou:Rikimaru not very strong not very smart.

Chris:Sergeant dont want to know why

Hugo:Futch, I can't stand his hair

Lazlo:Reinbach

Arial:Heheheh, It reminds me in spongebob when a granny called spongebob "Knucklehead McSpazatron"

Frey:Viki. she keep sneezing all the time

Arial: Only 1 reviewers this time tch

Hatsu:Thats because you're not famous! Try to be charming like me...!

Arial:yeah i know..and i'm not girls

Tir: It's booring just 2 reviewers i miss those day when Frey tortured

Frey:Hey!

Arial:Anyway,please send your reviews!

For Reviewers.

Change plan.

Please send your reviews to my facebook.

"Kira Nakazato(Gilby)"

My PP is Picture of Freyjadour.

Thanks.

NB:Sorry for demanding too much!

By.

Arial Exodus


	4. The meeting with Crazy Leader of Zombie

Arial: Been 2 days now,We have 1 reviewers(Guest)

Hatsu: It's from"Flash Reaper".

Flash Reaper: Umm how do i write it?

Tir: Just write it up pal!

Arial: Yeah,stop the nonsense just write it!

The question:

Lyon...

's the strongest among you guys?

Hatsu: Maybe you mean Lyon is the strongest among them?

Sierra: Of course the person you mean is me..My child.I'm the strongest among these kids.

Riou: Yeah,she's right

Hugo: Agree

Arial: "My Child.." That remind me to a crazy stupid freak.

Lazlo: Who?

Jowy: Probably Osmund Saddler

Arial: Oh,you know him?

Jowy: Heh, I'm playing RE too.

Frey: Who'se him?

Jowy: The last boss...

Lyon: Sounds scary

Chris: Now i feel somethings not right..

Everyone: *Silent*

Hugo: I..I have a bad feeling about this.

Saddler: *grabbing Hugo Shoulder*Hello my child.

Hugo: WHAT A FUCKING BASTARD!*Surprised*

Arial: Hey, i see you got hit by leon red supposed to be dead now!

Jowy: Yeah that's right

Saddler: I have a Las Plagas inside my body. i can regenerating very child..let's rule the world with me..*Laughing*

Tir: With pleasure my lord..But first,i want to block your fucking ass right !

Sadler: HOHEHAHOHOHOHEHAHOHIHAHIHOHIHOHEHA!*Dead*

Hatsu: Why does evil persob always have an attractive laugh?

Arial: C'mon,i can do better than Ngok ngik ngook*COUGH COUGH*sorry,what do you expecting from a teen?

Riou: Dying Pig

Frey: How unfortunatune

Lazlo: Do you need aspirin?

Hatsu: Eat a log,it's make you feel better.

Sierra: Poor boys,losing his mind at age 15

Lyon: Twinkies?

Arial: I'M NOT TALAHASSE!

Jowy: Ahh that twinkies freak from zombieland movie.

Arial: *Coughing*Next!*cough*

You eat noodles Frey?

Frey: noodle's very delicious ya know!

The author's two?

Arial: Yeah,We're the author

Hatsu: He's younger than me

Arial: Shut Up! Next question!

Hugo Licking Rotten elephant leg!

Arial: Sounds like order for me

Hatsu : Hugo...Do it!

Hugo: No way,are you forcing me to licking rotten elephant leg!

Hatsu: Yes

Hugo: B...But...!

Arial: The reviewers say is an order! Or i will punish you...

Riou: Here you go!(Throwing rotten elephat leg on Hugo's table)

Hugo:...Damn you*Licking elephant leg*

Lyon:Disgusting*Covering her head with her hand*

Sierra: Hahaha Look Hugo's face turning onto green

Jowy: You're right

Hugo:*Sobbing*

Lazlo: Look he's crying

Chris: You're so... i don't know what to say Hugo

Tir: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You make me want to pee in my pants Gwahahahaha!*Wiped his tears*

Riou: The funniest teen in the earth Hahahahaha

Arial:BWAHAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAHHIHOHAHAHAH! I KEKEKEGAHAHA can't BWAHAHAHAHA Breathe Hihohohoheheheh!

Hugo:It's done..Ungh huwekkkk!(Disgusting things bursted out from Hugo's mouth)

Arial:Hey,that's my house key!

Hatsu:Hahaha let's do that again sometime

Hugo:No way SHIT!

Arial:Oke it's finally done! I waiting for reviews

*Disconnect*


	5. Why Hatsu's Being so mean?

Arial :Hey i'm waiting for the reviews to coming in and there's a two reviews now in my Inbox!

Hatsu: Are you happy with that?

Arial: Shut Up! Now, let's answer the reviews

Lazlo: the first reviews from

Lyon: Yeah,let's answer it.

For Hikusaak.

Did you create more clones like Luc & Sasarai just for to become a holder of 27 True Runes?

Hatsu: Let's call that guy now

Hugo: Right

*Appear*

Hikusaak: What am i doing here?

Jowy: Well,Stop the nonsense pal,Just answer it.

Hikusaak: *Reading* Oh... it brings back memories.

Sierra: What do you mean Hikusack?

Arial: He's not a rice sack.

Sierra: Just shut up Mortal!

Arial: *Gasping*

Hikusaak: Yes, I'm creating Luc and Sasarai just for became the holder of 27 True Runes.

Frey:That's kinda cruel buddy

Luc: Why you...

Everone:! #$%^&*! WHY YOU BASTARD NEVER SAY ANTHING WHEN YOU CAME HERE!

Luc: Thats none of your business...

Arial:But...But...

Hatsu:That's Enough*Angry Hatsu*

Tir: *Sweatdrops* Whenever she's mad,something bad goings to happens

Frey: Agree

Hatsu: GET OUT!*Tornado Blowing*

Arial:Help Me!*Crashed to the ground*

Frey:For God Sake!*Blowed*

Lyon: Prince!*Chasing Frey*

Jowy: I dont wanna die!*Crying*

Riou: Same Here!

Tir: Mommy! *Crashing to the windows*

Arial: You don't have a mommy!

Tir: Oh, Right Father!

Arial: Your Father's dead!

Tir:Shut your fucking mouth!

Hatsu:*Silence*

Arial:We... we're saved.

Hugo: Yeah L-Lets go to the next question

Hatsu: The next review's from the "Guest"

To Riou: would you like to be my lil brother? Kyaaaaaaaa*Chasing him around*

Riou: Huh? No. I think already have so many bad experience being a little brother

Frey: Yeah,One of his experience is always forced by nanami to eat her stew

Tir: Hey! Don't mention that thing to me!

Arial: Heheheh, i'd love when lazlo eat nanami stew!

Lazlo: Shut up!

Hatsu: So the answer's?

Riou: No. And will you stop chasing me?

Hatsu: but... it's a special today for me. You can bring him home! Here you are * Grabbing Riou clothes and hand over him*

Riou: You're really sadistic fucking bastard ! * gone away *

Arial: I know

Hatsu: See you tommorow Riou!

Chris : I know this will happen

Hugo: I'm getting crazy with this

Sierra: hahaha, I love riou's face when he's despair

Lyon: well, at least everything is okay with us

Arial: Okay, Let's wait the other reviews to come zzzzzzzzzzzzz*Sleep*

Chris: He sleep again.

Hugo: Yeah...


End file.
